


not good to lie

by sugarsong (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarsong
Summary: Jonathan gets new glasses. Evan loves them, a bit too much in fact.





	not good to lie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt : Person A wears glasses. Person B goes to kiss their forehead, and when they pull away, A’s glasses are all fogged up, and A starts saying things like “Well great now I have to clean my glasses/thanks, thanks a lot!/dammit, my glasses!” While B just giggles.
> 
> (except instead of a forehead kiss, it's biting)
> 
> (and shit i forgot to add in the second part of the prompt whatever)

"No, they're terrible! I'm not even lying! The guys are gonna  _die_ laughing! I know it'll help me see better but _still_ , can't I just get those contracts?"

"Contacts, Jonathan, they're called contacts. Not contracts."

"You know what I meant!"

"Of course... now wear the fucking glasses, damn it."

It's been at least ten minutes of Evan reassuring Jonathan that glasses would look fine on him.  Jonathan knew he needed these glasses to actually focus on presentations that weren't directly in front of him, his seats were mainly chosen at the back. Evan wasn't gonna allow this, he wouldn't allow Jonathan to be shit at college even more than he already unfortunately is.

Evan firmly placed both of his hands on the older boy's shoulders, making him slightly flinch as he was forced to tilt his head upwards. They know locked gazes, intense dark brown facing off with quivering blue. Jonathan took this as a cue to keep his mouth shut.

"Jonathan... you know that you'll be the prettiest boy I've ever laid my eyes on, and I'm lucky as fuck you're not just a boy but my boyfriend too." Evan's words made him shudder, pink dusting his cheeks. He always said sweet things to him, he always knew how to raise his self-esteem. Jonathan loved this man more than teddy bears and that was certainly saying a lot.

"Pretty?"

"Let me correct myself,  _sexy_."

"Better!" 

Jonathan giggled with glee, doing his best to contain himself at how Evan had just described him. Evan rolled his eyes playfully, the sound of Jonathan's laughter being absolutely harmonious to his ears. Evan cleared his throat, one of his hands sliding down to his waist which rewarded him with the beautiful sight of a fully blushing Jonathan. Life was good. Very, very good.  

"Now put them on." He ordered in a soothing tone. Jon sighed, admitting defeat as he reached behind him, gently grabbing the jet black glasses and revealing them to Evan... who quickly took them out of his hands and slipped it onto his face. Holy  _shit_ they perfectly matched his ocean blue curious orbs, almost hypnotising. No, they  _are_ hypnotising. His eyes weren't the only thing Evan loved and felt attracted to, the list was infinite. Infinite like how long he felt like they were in love. Yes, they were in love. Deep in love. 

And that is exactly why Evan couldn't hold back but immediately attack his neck, Jonathan letting out a gasp which was seconds later followed by a delicious moan. Evan lavished the tasty skin of Jon's neck, teeth coming in contact with a familiar spot which had already been marked by the same teeth from last night. Jonathan had stopped complaining about the marks that Evan left a while ago, although it was no under-statement at how hilarious it was to their good friend Tyler that he was a bottom. Bets were placed, crazy. Not to mention the embarrassment that flushed his face when his family questioned him about them. He was running out of farfetched lies. Jon would come out to them. Eventually. Keeping his relationship with Evan a secret to his family was thrilling after all, especially the sinful acts they do in bed. 

Meanwhile, Evan didn't care. Doesn't think of anything apart from the fact that they boost his ego, showing off that Jon was his.

Jonathan breath hitched as he sharply inhaled, biting back a sweet moan that eventually escaped through his lips once he felt Evan's tongue  _slowly_ lick at his sensitive spot. Jon could feel him grinning as soon as he let out what sounded like a mash up of a moan, sigh and yelp.  

"Ev- ah... _ngh,_ so good..." He whimpered out, spurring Evan on to continue. His bites changed from soft to a little bit more harsh, not too harsh however. He knew Jonathan could handle pain, that quickly changed to pleasure, but he felt like being an asshole tease today- oh?

Evan paused, looking down to notice both lenses of Jon's brand new glasses were completely hazed. Fogged up. Glossy.  _Cute_. Evan knew how heavy and fast Jonathan's little pants and whines came out, he should've expected this. Evan knew he wouldn't regret suggesting the glasses, not exactly for this reason but it certainly works and he's more than happy about it. 

"Huh...? Wh-What is it? That felt so good, why'd you stop?" Jonathan whined. Cute and needy. He may as well continue.

 

  ** _________________________**

 

Jonathan coughed, clearing his throat as he made his entrance through the door and sat down at his desk. Evan's eyes light up, cooing softly at him, causing him to blush lightly. Trying his best to avoid eye contact with everyone possible, his head down as he awkwardly shifted in his seat.  _Someone_ didn't take the hint.

"Poor Jon, you can barely see any of his actual skin underneath those hickeys-"

"Shut the fuck up, Marcel, they aren't hickeys."

Evan looked over his shoulder, snickering, evil written all over his face. "It's not good to lie, Jonathan."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first quite late Banana bus Squad fanfiction so I understand if you it's crappy and if I've written them way out of character but I'm so fucking oBBSessed (kill me, go on) with these two right now so I wrote this filth anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
